


Nursery Rhymes

by Serahne



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Can either fit into the canon or be set in the Hope's Peak AU, F/F, Sometimes established relationship, mostly pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Collection of Kaemaki prompts from my tumblr.





	1. Le Gibet

**Author's Note:**

> Canon setting ( chapter 1 ) - Maki visits Kaede's lab.

Kaede lets her hands fly over the piano for the last notes of Ravel’s Gibet. It’s endless and painful, and she has to open her eyes to not lose herself. When the silence finally settles in the room, she smiles.

_Clap, clap._

She jumps at the sudden sound - she didn’t hear anyone entering her Lab - and sees Maki, back again the door, who is slowly clapping, the ghost of a smile on her lips. Kaede waves back, a little embarrassed..

“Ah, Maki ! I didn’t know you were here, I would have played something more cheerful.” She grimaces a little, turning back toward the piano. “But it’s so hard, with the atmosphere being so… depressing.”

 _Only one day and a half left_ , is what they both have in their mind. And yes, Kaede won’t go down without a fight first, she promised herself that, but still. She is just a normal girl who happens to be good at piano, at the end of the day.

“It was beautiful, of course” Maki replies calmly. “But it’s true that I’m surprised. I expected you to play something… I don’t know. Cute, maybe ?”

“Oh, I can play something cute !” Kaede laughs before her happiness dies down in her throat. “It’s just that here I just feel like I have to stay positive no matter what, you know ? Because everyone is scared and lost, and I want to help them, not drag them down even more. But sometimes I just need to…” she caresses the piano with the tip of her fingers.

“… let it out.” Maki finishes.

“Pretty much. I guess you know the feeling, right ?” Kaede says, suddenly more animated. “You work with children all the time, so you have to put on a mask and never let them know if you are sad or angry. Don’t you have a way to escape the pressure, too ?”

Maki blinks and stays silent for a few seconds.

“Not really. I don’t think I need it.”

“I hope you are just too shy to tell me” Kaede says with a compassionate smile. “It’s important to have your own safe space, you know ? Call me a piano-freak, but I think music is the best thing to blow off some steam. When I play, I’m able to share the feelings of this person who lived hundreds years ago. People laugh when I say to them that Beethoven is my best friend, but I’m serious. I feel so connected to him. He makes me cry, he makes me laugh, he understand me. How is he not my best friend ?”

“That doesn’t make any sense” Maki sighs.

Kaede laughs.

“It’s okay. I’ve never met anyone else who could understand. I never met anyone who likes piano as much as I do, either.”

Maki hums quietly. Kaede realizes that it’s the longest conversation she had with the very-private girl. She counts that as another proof that music can really bring people together.

“… teach me ?” Maki says, finishing a sentence that Kaede didn’t hear the beginning of.

“Hum ?”

“Playing piano” the girl repeats, with a roll of her eyes. “Can you teach me ? I know I don’t even have the basics but…”

“Are you kidding me ?” Kaede beams. “Of course I can ! Come sit here, next to me !”

She taps the empty space on the seat next to her, and while the other girl moves, she takes off Le Gibet from the music rack. Something cute for sweet Maki it is !


	2. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's Peak AU - Maki and Kaede under the stars.

“This one is Orion, I’m sure of it” Maki said decidedly, pointing her forefinger toward the sky.

Kaede tried to follow the other’s direction but couldn’t decipher anything from the starry mess they were observing. She liked the stars, in theory. For the beauty of it, mostly. Maki was a lot more serious about it. If she wasn’t, never Kaede would have accepted to climb up on Hope’s Peak roof at night, and to brave the frozen, windy atmosphere ( and catch a fever for the same price ) to look at them.

“I’m not sure I’m seeing it” Kaede replied.

Maki clicked her tongue in annoyance.

“I’m showing you Orion, and you are looking at my finger,” she chastised her. “It’s not that hard. Look for an hourglass.”

“An hourglass… ?” Kaede repeated. Then, her face lightened up suddenly. “Oh, here ! I’m seeing it !” She held her hand toward it and chuckled. “It’s really fascinating to think that thousands years ago, people were already looking at the same, exact constellations, and that people will still look at them in a thousand year too, right ?”

Maki nodded, idly.

“I suppose so. Though some of these stars can die, you know. They just combust and then it’s over. Actually, some of the stars you are watching right now are already dead, we just can still see them because… oh !”

The genuine surprise on Maki’s face was such delight that Kaede almost missed the shooting star that slowly fell from the vault of heaven before disappearing behind the skyline. Kaede was speechless for a second, then scrambled to her feet, excited.

“It was a shooting star, Maki ! Let’s make a wish !”

Maki frowned at that.

“Why ?”

“It’s just the tradition ! Come on, you don’t even have to tell me about it, but you have to do it !” Kaede insisted.

Looking unconvinced, Maki nevertheless relented.

“Alright” she sighed, and then closed her eyes.

Kaede decided to do the same thing, and gathered her thoughts, wondering what she could hope for. She wasn’t supersticious, but whenever she did something, she wanted to do it seriously.

 _Please let me watch the stars with Maki again next year_.

When she opened her eyes, Maki was already done, and was looking at her with curiosity. They’ve only known each others for a few months, really, but Kaede was starting to be good in ‘Maki-logy’, and she knew what could go through the other’s head at times like that.

“What did you wish for, Maki ? You can keep it a secret, of course, but I promise to not say anything if you trust me with it !” she said.

Maki stared at her a few seconds, then shrugged off.

“I don’t really need anything, and this is silly anyay. I just wished for Orion to  still be here in a thousand years, as you said. That would make me happy.” 

Her voice was a little hesitant on the last words, but Kaede beamed at her, and offered her a hand to help her stand up. Maki took it without too much hesitation, but eventually climbed on her feet all by herself, without needing any traction from Kaede.

“I wish my wish was as cool as yours” Kaede said, when they were coming back to their room.

Maki smiled softly at these words. Kaede felt the silly urge to kiss this smile off her lips, and was suddenly very grateful to the darkness surrounding them, for it hid her flaming cheeks.

“But instead you probably blew your wish on something stupid. World Peace, maybe ?” Kaede opened her mouth to reply something, but Maki stopped her. “Fine, you can have a second wish, if you want. A better one.”

Kaede raised an eyebrow.

“Any wish ?”

“Sure. As long as it’s not stupid.” Maki warned.

Kaede tried to live her life without hesitation. She was the kind who’d rather regret the things she did than the things she didn’t. So, as slowly as possible, to give all the time in the world to Maki to push her back, she cupped the other’s face and leaned toward Maki’s pretty, pretty lips, enjoying the way confusion in the other’s eyes turned into hesitation turned into _sparkles_ , turned into closed eyes when their lips met for the first time.

Kaede did her best to enjoy this first kiss as much as possible. She was going to be selfish, if that meant remembering all the details of this frozen night where she had wished for a kiss from Maki Harukawa, and the universe had decided to grant it. Because she had gone for it.

“This wish was amazing,” she whispered against Maki’s lips when they separated.

“Mmm, I still think mine was better.”

Watching Maki trying to pretend that she wasn’t flustered was beautiful, and Kaede would have burst into laughter if she wasn’t scared that it would wake up people who would then interrupt them. Feeling bold, and powerful and a little high, too, she grabbed Maki’s wrist in one of her hands.

“Can I be greedy and I ask for another wish, then ?” she asked, a little breathless.

Apparently, the universe was kind to her tonight.


End file.
